nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
New Super Mario Bros. Wii
New Super Mario Bros. Wii (also called NSMBW) is the second installment in the New Super Mario Bros. series released for the Wii in November 2009 except Japan, where it was released one month after. It is a follow-up to the 2006 Nintendo DS game New Super Mario Bros. A follow-up, which is a sequel to the 2006 game, New Super Mario Bros. 2 was released on the Nintendo 3DS in August 2012. A sequel, titled New Super Mario Bros. U (a follow-up to the 3DS game) was released three months later on the Wii U. The game has a four player co-op mode and is the first game to feature Super Guide. Nintendo EAD4, the same team behind the original game, developed New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Intro Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and Princess Peach are seen in Princess Peach's Castle, celebrating her birthday. A cake is then pushed onto the scene. Interested, Peach goes to examine the cake, only to get kidnapped by the Koopalings who jump out of the cake. They take the cake away with Princess Peach and Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad chase after them. They then throw the cake and Princess Peach on the Airship, and it flies away. Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad exit the castle and start chasing it. Meanwhile, back inside the castle, two Toads throw two presents with Penguin Suit and Propeller Mushroom stickers on them, into a cannon, and blast them out of the castle. They explode while flying in the air, and a Propeller Mushroom and a Penguin Suit fall out of them. They land right in front of Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad, who are still chasing the airship. Gameplay The game plays in the same fashion as its portable counterpart. It's a 2.5D sidescroller with the key difference being that there is a heavy emphasis on cooperative modes. Up to four players can play at once, the characters being Mario, Luigi, a Blue Toad, and a Yellow Toad. New power-ups are found within the game including a penguin suit that lets a character slide around on the ice and a propeller that acts as a new flying powerup. There are 76 levels in the game. Critics have noted that the game emits a Super Mario World vibe whereas the original was more akin to Super Mario Bros. 3. Various aspects from Super Mario World, such as the spin jump and the addition of Yoshi, are contained in this title that weren't present in the Nintendo DS incarnation. The spin jump is performed by shaking the Wii Remote. As the game is a traditional sidescroller, most of the game is played by using the Wii Remote sideways like an NES controller. The game also has Motion Controls in a few levels, and unlike New Super Mario Bros. on the Nintendo DS, the player can 'quick save' at any point during the game. This means you do not have to complete a fortress in order to save. Upon completing the game you are enabled to fully save the game. If you reset the Wii after resuming a quick save it will take you back to your last 'save'. Suits and Yoshi The typical Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and Ice Flower upgrades appear in this game as they have in most Mario platformers, and two brand new suits have also been added, those being the Propeller Suit and the Penguin suit. With the Propeller Suit, the character sports an outfit with a helicopter-like propeller attached. By shaking the Wii Remote, the character will be sent soaring upwards. After he starts to drop, the player can shake the Wii Remote again so that he floats down, possibly granting access to far away platforms. The Penguin Suit is fairly similar to the Tanooki Suit, Bee Suit and Frog Suit from previous Mario games that the character to be dawn an animal inspired suit, this time a penguin. With the Penguin suit, the player can slide around on platforms, swim in water faster, and shoot ice balls that freeze opponents, consequently turning them into platforms. The Mega Mushroom and Blue Koopa Shell were likeley removed due to being not fit for cooperative play. There are four different Yoshi colors in the game including green, yellow, pink, and light blue (red and blue were initially going to be in the game but were removed for unknown reasons). Yoshis are found in Yoshi Eggs that exist within ? Blocks. After mounting a Yoshi, the player can gobble up enemies with Yoshi's tongue. His flutter jump move from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is in the game as well (whereas in Super Mario World it wasn't). When attacked, the player will automatically be forced off of Yoshi who will frantically run in the direction that he's facing. If Yoshi touches a wall, he'll turn around and run in the opposite direction. If the player manages to jump back on the Yoshi, then he'll stop running, but otherwise Yoshi will continue to run until his death. All this reflects directly from Super Mario World. The extra jump feature from Super Mario World also returns in the game, which can save a player at the last moment if they happen to fall into a pit or face some other dangerous obstacle. Contrary to past games, Yoshi will be given his Super Mario World sound effects in favor of his voice from Yoshi's Story onward. Yoshi hardly appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, only being found in levels in which his addition constitutes as appropriate. This may have been done so as to make his appearance special. Miyamoto has stated that he wanted to make finding a Yoshi Egg in Super Mario World rare so as to excite the player when it happened. The same point of view may have been considered when developing New Super Mario Bros. Wii, as various special items, such as the Propeller Suit, Penguin Suit, Mini Mushroom and Yoshi, don't appear very frequently. Stages Enemies *Goombas *Paragoombas *Micro Goombas *Grand Goombas *Mega Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Piranha Plants *Super Piranha Plants *Hammer Bros. *Venus Fire Traps *Super Venus Fire Traps *Swoopers *Buzzy Beetles *Mega Buzzy Beetles *Spike Tops *Fire Bros. *Sledge Bros. *Bloopers *Blooper Nannies *Baby Bloopers *Cheep-Cheeps *Mega Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Mega Deep-Cheeps *Spiny Cheep-Cheeps *Cheep-Cheep Schools *Porcu-Puffers *Urchins *Mega Urchins *Clams *Jellybeams *Bulbers *Cheep-Chomps *Pokeys *Lakitus *Spinies *Spikes *Boomerang Bros. *Fire Snakes *Cooligans *Ice Bros. *Munchers *Frozen munchers *Huckit Crabs *Stalking Piranha Plants *Frozen Stalking Piranha Plants *River Piranha Plants *Wigglers *Mega Wigglers *Bramballs *Monty Moles *Stone Spikes *Bullet Bills *Banzai Bills *Missile Bills *Missile Banzai Bills *Fire Chomps *Chain Chomps *Para-Beetles *Heavy Para-Beetles *Fuzzies *Giant Fuzzies *Foos *King Bills *Podoboos *Para-bombs *Raining Debris *Boos *Big Boos *Circling Boo Buddies *Broozers *Little Mousers *Ghost Vases *Crowbers *Dry Bones *Amps *Super Dry Bones *Thwomps *Super Thwomps *Ball 'n' Chains *Black Spiked Balls *Giant Spiked Pillars *Firebars *Fishbones *Bob-ombs *Cannons *Cannonballs *Giant Cannonballs *Rocket Engines *Mecha-Koopas *Rocky Wrenches Minigames *Power-Up Panels *1-Up Blast *Enemy Course Development New Super Mario Bros. Wii was revealed at E3 2009 by Cammie Dunaway. The game's creation is due to the overwhelming success of New Super Mario Bros. on the Nintendo DS, which sold over twenty million copies worldwide. The game was made by the same team, Nintendo EAD4, as the original title. This team also created the Super Mario Advance games on the Game Boy Advance and Yoshi Touch & Go for the Nintendo DS, suggesting that they are familiar with creating platformers. Series veterans Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka, who together made the original Super Mario Bros. games on the Nintendo Entertainment System, were also heavily involved with the game. Regarding the red Wii case, Reggie Fils-Aime stated that the idea came from NCL in Japan, who stated that they wished to make the packaging special, and thought that making the box Mario red would be the appropriate thing to do. They wanted to satisfy the long-time Nintendo fans and the newcomers who had just started enjoying Nintendo video games. In America, Nintendo also changed the white Wii logo silver with metallic ink on it to make it "pop more". Reggie later went on to state that changing the color of the Wii box was a one time affair, claiming that there wouldn't be any yellow or gold boxes for future games (which led some fans to think he was referring to The Legend of Zelda for Wii). Launch The game first launched in Australia on November 11. Nintendo and EB Games held a launch event at the Nintendo Experience in Melbourne, which brought in fans from all over the area to play New Super Mario Bros. Wii before it launched. Fans who attended the event could pose with a costumed Mario, participate in a competition, and win prizes. A costume contest took place that had fans dress up as Mario characters, with people making elaborate costumes of Mario, Princess Peach, Lakitu, Piranha Plant, and Raccoon Mario in Kuribo's Shoe. Other contests included doing performances, with people acting like Mario characters such as Yoshi and Goomba, quiz shows, and a New Super Mario Bros. Wii contest were players competed for the highest score. Charles Martinet, the voice of Mario and various other characters from the series, left a recorded message for the people who came to the event, explaining that he hoped people would love the game as he did. At the end of the event, players could purchase the game, and along with it received a Mario cap and a bag (with Mario or Yoshi plastered on the cover) with Mario merchandise inside. When leaving the store players were given cupcakes with the Mario "M" on them. In America, Nintendo held an official launch at the Nintendo World Store in New York City, New York on November 14. At the event, players could purchase the game before anyone else in America and participate in various other events pertaining to New Super Mario Bros. Wii. At the event was a Mario museum, various tournaments, and costumed characters. Nintendo of America and GameStop co-sponsored the NASCAR No. 20 GameStop Toyota, which featured artwork from New Super Mario Bros. Wii including Mario with a propeller suit, Yellow Toad with a propeller suit carrying Luigi, and a Blue Toad on top of a pink Yoshi, as well as various enemies. Unfortunately, most of the pink Yoshi was covered up by advertisements.When it raced on November 14 it came in twelfth place. Nintendo of America also produced two television commercials that focused primarily on the multiplayer aspect of Mario, and the fact that it can be enjoyed by people of all ages. Sales Within four days, New Super Mario Bros. Wii managed to sell 936,734 copies in Japan alone. This made it the biggest launch for a Wii game in Japan, beating games such as Monster Hunter Tri and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. After two weeks, the game sold 1.4 million copies in the United States and 1.4 million units in Japan. Shortly after December, Nintendo of America announced it had sold over two million in the states alone. In November 2014, the game sold 10 million in the United States alone. Pre-release and unused content Princess Peach was going to be a playable character, and the Mega Mushroom was going to be a power-up. Pink Yoshi was going to be Red Yoshi and Light Blue Yoshi was going to be Blue Yoshi. There was no Ice Flower and Mini Mushroom could be obtained via Roulette Block. There was also going to be a chicken suit power-up. It was then replaced with the Penguin Suit. King Bills also have a death animation that goes unused. References to other games *''Donkey Kong'' - Broozers hit barrels when a player is near, rolling the barrel towards them, similar to Donkey Kong's ability to throw barrels in this game. *''Mario Bros.'' - The POW Block reappears and has the same design as in Mario Bros. The POW Block can also be carried. One underground Coin Battle area also bears some resemblance to the Mario Bros. arena. *''Super Mario Bros.'' - The secret "Level Clear" tune and fireworks are taken from this game. The first tunes from the overworld theme is played during the beginning of the Staff Roll. The overworld theme is once again used as a cover for the Toad Houses. Near the beginning of the game, Bowser Jr. states in a letter that he ordered his minions to stuff every Toad they see into a ? Block, which might be a reference to the fact that Bowser transformed them into ? Blocks, according to the instruction book. Also, Roy Koopa's Castle has three way corridors, with only one being the correct path. This puzzle mimics the puzzles in World 4-4, World 7-4, and World 8-4. In Coin Battle, a level similar to World 1-1 appears. *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' - World 2-4 features wind. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - The Penguin Suit is based on the suits in this game, mainly the Frog Suit. The Koopalings' battle theme is a cover and once again played when fighting against them. The Airship theme is a cover that plays on the Airships. The design on the Fortresses are based on the Fortress sprite in this game. The Enemy Courses are similar to the levels when fighting against a Hammer Bro, Fire Bro, Boomerang Bro, or Sledge Bro and even use a cover of the song. Also, reserved power-ups can be used on the world maps. The game features an inventory window rather than a summonable item. This window can only be accessed from the overworld, reminiscent of that in Super Mario Bros 3. Most of the Koopalings are fought in the same kind of land they are, like in Super Mario Bros. 3. For example, Lemmy Koopa was in charge of the ice-themed world in both the games, and Wendy O. Koopa was in charge of the water-themed world in both the games. In addition, Power-up Panels is likely based on a card-matching minigame in this game. *''Super Mario World'' - The design on the Fortress-doors leading to the boss is noticeably similar. Yoshis reappear, along with the sound heard when mounting onto Yoshi and the drumbeat that is added to the music, similar to this game. Parts of the castle BGM can be heard in the castle levels. The sound effect that plays when the invincibility wears off was taken from the P-Switch when the activation is going to stop, as well as the sound that plays when the Super Star power-up runs out. The World 9 is similar to the Star World and the Special Zone. Also, World 3 has a switch that activates blocks to appear. This may be a reference to the Switch Palaces in Super Mario World, without having to go through a level. The Koopa Clown Car returns. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - Just before the main boss of the world, Kamek appears and flies all over the room, using his magic on the room and boss. Fake walls reappear. Kamek turns Bowser into a giant for the final battle. The Yoshis having the ability to spit ice also returns. *''Donkey Kong Country'' - The animal buddy mechanics used in this game, are used on the Yoshis; players can only use Yoshi in certain levels, and they ditch him after clearing the level. *''Super Mario 64'' - "Inside the Castle Walls" is played inside Peach's Castle. Also, when the mini-game Power-up Panels is lost (when the player gets two Bowser or Bowser Jr. cards), the short tune heard when trying to enter a locked door is played here. When the player goes into a Warp Cannon or aims a cannon in 1-up Blast, cannon sounds from this game are heard. How Chain Chomps are removed from their posts is reminiscent of how the Chain Chomp is this game is removed from its post in Bob-omb Battlefield. *''Mario Kart 64'' - About 30 seconds in the Rainbow Path, a cover from the Rainbow Road theme can be heard. *''New Super Mario Bros.'' - New Super Mario Bros. Wii is a follow-up to this game. Most of the songs are covers, especially the "Level Clear" tune. The Mini Mushroom returns. Some text in New Super Mario Bros. Wii's instruction manual is reused from its instruction manual (for example, the Blunders and Game Over section in New Super Mario Bros.''s manual is reused in ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii''s manual, except the word "whacked" is replaced with "clobbered"). *Yoshi's Island DS'' - Kamek turns Bowser into a giant for the final battle. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' - During the Staff Roll, an outtake of a Princess Peach voiceover states that she'll wait for Mario at the night of the Star Festival, but she is interrupted by Bowser. The 1-up sound effect from this game plays when the player gets a 1-up in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but only from the speakers of the Wii Remote. In World 9, multicolor star-shaped objects fall from the sky, like Star Bits. Finally, the Ice Flower returns from this game, but has a different function (in Super Mario Galaxy, Ice Mario can walk on liquid and in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he can throw ice balls). Some of the voice clips from this game are borrowed. *''Mario Kart Wii'' - The character's icons are reused in the character selection screen. References in later games *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' - The Checkpoint Flag appears in this game and it plays a similar role. The Cosmic Guide and the Tip Network are similar to the Super Guide and to the videos of the Peach's Castle. The function of the World Maps are similar to those from this game. *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' - The map screen has level pads that look highly similar to the ones from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The pads even use the same colors; red for a non-cleared level, and blue for a cleared level. Super Kong is the equivalent of the Super Guide. During 2 Player mode, if either Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong lose a life and the other one is still alive, the Kong that was defeated floats back inside a DK Barrel hanging from a balloon, similar to the bubble system in this game. *''New Super Mario Bros. Mii: A very similar trial based on ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *''Super Mario 3D Land'' - Propeller Boxes are based on the Propeller Blocks in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Stars can be earned on the files of both games. Also, Mario's voice clips are reused including, "Let's-a go!", "Here we go!", "It's-a go time!", and "Let's-a play!". *''Mario Party 9'' - A lot of this game's content originated from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *StreetPass Mii Plaza - One of the Puzzle Swap panels in the StreetPass Mii Plaza app for the Nintendo 3DS is New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' - This game is a follow-up to New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The music is reused in this game, with added vocals to the overworld and athletic themes, as well as vocal riffs "bah" included in the Tower, Castle and Ghost House themes. Stars can be earned on the file in both games. *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' - This game is a sequel to New Super Mario Bros. Wii; many elements from this game return, such as Yellow Toad and Blue Toad, and the Propeller Mushrooms and Penguin Suits. *''Super Mario 3D World'' - All of the multiplayer abilities return. Again, a Toad who looks like Blue Toad can be chosen as a playable character. Yellow Toad, however was replaced by Princess Peach in that game. And Propeller Boxes return once more. *''Yoshi's New Island'' - Bowser's sprite is heavily similar to the one used in this game. *''Mario Kart 8/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe - One of the planes in Sunshine Airport has a logo for Propeller Toad Transport with an insignia of a Propeller Mushroom. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' - Various voice clips of the Koopalings are recycled in these games. Propeller Mario, Penguin Mario, and Big Urchin appear as trophies in the Wii U version. *''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' - Bowser Jr. uses his Junior Clown Car in the game *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' - Dry Bowser's theme is an arrangement of the final boss music from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Larry and Wendy's themes are arrangements of the castle boss theme. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' - Bowser (Fighter Spirit), Peach (Fighter Spirit) Big Urchin and Mechakoopa appear as spirits, using their artwork from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Reception New Super Mario Bros. Wii has received favorable reviews. Official Nintendo Magazine in the United Kingdom was granted the exclusive first review for the game, giving it a 96% positive rating, stating that it contains "timeless Mario magic" and is "tough as nails" by the end of the game, despite starting off easy. The graphics and sounds were also complimented. One disappointment they mentioned was how little Yoshi was used in the game, wishing that the species was in more of the stages. In the 2009 Nintendo Power Awards, New Super Mario Bros. Wii won four awards, including Wii Game of the Year, Best Platformer, Best Multiplayer, and Overall Game of the Year. The readers of the magazine awarded the game with Wii Game of the Year, Best Platformer, and Best Multiplayer Game. Trivia *The save data description is "A new Mario adventure!" *This game's box artwork (along other images) was used for the Nintendo 3DS demo at E3 2010http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYnyBxVhK_c&feature=player_embedded and later reused in the Puzzle Swap game in the StreetPass Mii Plaza application from the same console. *This is the first of two games released outside of Japan and South Korea to feature a different colored game box, the second being Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. The box for New Super Mario Bros. Wii is red, as opposed to most other Wii games with a white box. *On the cover of the game disc (the side opposite with the part that reads the console), Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad are positioned in the same way that the buttons on the European and Japanese SNES controller are. *The current Mario and Luigi voice actor, Charles Martinet originally stated that this game is his favorite Mario game of all time. His new favorite Mario game is Super Mario Maker. *If Mario gains 99 lives, he will lose his cap. *A Japan only arcade game developed by Capcom was released in 2011 called New Super Mario Bros. Wii Coin World. References Category:Wii games Category:2009 video games Category:Mario games Category:Super Guide Category:Platformer games Category:Adventure games Category:Nintendo EAD4 games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:2010 video games